


Dadda

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Danneel Ackles - Fandom, Jenneel - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Jensen spends some quality time with his family while on hiatus.





	Dadda

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kari’s 9.5K British Song Challenge- Pairing: Jenneel, Prompt: “Over the Hills and Far Away” by Led Zeppelin. So this is a song prompt, and since AO3 is strict about song lyrics (apparently) I haven't listed them all. Listen to it, its one of Zeppelin's best.
> 
> Jensen Ackles is a wonderful person and I support him and his family 100%.

“Yes!” Jensen rocked his head to the beat as he reached over the console to turn up the volume. “Zep, this is a great song!”

He glanced in the rearview mirror at his son, who was settled in his carseat turning the pages of a board book about zoo animals. Zeppelin was growing up fast, already taller than his twin sister. Jensen's three children seemed to grow bigger everyday. He was grateful that it was summer hiatus, so he could be with the kids and Danneel, doing simple things like running errands with his son and driving carpool. He’d never take these little moments for granted.

Jensen belted out the lyrics as his SUV rolled to a stop at the light.

_Many dreams come true, and some have silver linings_

_I live for my dream, and a pocket full of gold_

Zeppelin gurgled some gibberish in response, most likely about the giraffe on his page. At one and a half he wasn’t talking, but in typical Ackles fashion, the females tended to be the ones with the most to say. Zep didn’t need to say anything yet when he had Arrow and JJ to speak up for him.

“One of these days you’re gonna be talkin’ up a storm, little guy,” Jensen smiled as he looked ahead to the road. He continued to sing, even playing a little air guitar at the next light. Zep laughed at his dad again.

“Glad ya like Led,” Jensen chuckled in response, his son’s giggle sending a surge of happiness into Jensen’s heart. “Cuz you’ll be hearing this all your life.”

Jensen took a turn and looked ahead at the busy parking lot. The outdoor shopping center was swarming with sunglass-wearing patrons and he scanned the crowd as they drove slowly around the complex.

“Where’s Mama and the girls?” Jensen asked quietly, looking for the other three most precious people in his life.

Suddenly Zep pointed and screeched. JJ was standing on the sidewalk, waving with a muffled shout of “Dad! Over here!”

Jensen pulled into a miraculously open parking spot and unlocked the doors. Within seconds JJ was yanking the door open, crawling into her middle spot between the car seats.

“Heya Dad,” JJ drawled.

“Heya Jaybird,” He replied, turning in his seat as Danneel buckled Arrow in. “You girls have fun?”

“Yah, Mom bought me sparkly shoes and ones for her but we couldn' find any for Row but we’re gonna find anotha store cuz we want her to have matchin’ ones,” JJ rambled.

Arrow smiled at her dad as he squeezed her sandal-covered foot. She looked over at her brother and announced, “Ep,” until he looked over at her, a silent communication crossing between them. Arrow could not say her “z’s” yet but she could still communicate with her quiet twin.

Danneel stowed the stroller and then slid into the passenger seat. She leaned across the console at the same time Jensen did, meeting him for a soft kiss.

“Ya’ll have a good day?” She asked as he pressed the ignition start button.

“Yeah, Zep and I went cruisin’, heard his favorite band,” Jensen looked over his shoulder to back out of the spot and escape the busy lot. “Nice to have some time with my boy.”

“Good,” Danneel nodded and relaxed against the seat. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” Jensen smiled.

“Me too!” JJ piped in. “I love when Dad is home!”

“Dadda,” The soft addition came from behind Jensen. His eyes widened and he pulled the car to the side abruptly. No one else in the car seemed to mind as they all turned to Zeppelin.

“Zep! Did you just say Dadda?” Jensen shrieked, turning into his seat so he could to hear it again.

With all four pairs of eyes on him, Zeppelin seemed to shrug as if he’d been talking all along. “Dadda stay.”

Danneel smiled and clapped her hands, earning a huge grin from the little boy. “Good job, Zep! Yay! Your first word, lil guy!”

“Good job, Zeppy,” JJ patted her brother’s hand in congratulations. “And Momma?”

“Yeah Birdie?”

“You probably gonna wanna drive cuz Dad is gonna cry,” JJ stated.

Danneel laughed as she turned to her husband, who was trying to gain his composure as happy tears in his eyes threatened to break loose. Danneel smiled and chose Led Zeppelin on the stereo again as Jensen turned down the road that headed home. The tears on Jensen’s face turned to a wide grin as Zep sang along the whole way home, the lyrics blending into his new favorite word.

“Dadda! Dadda! Dadda!” 

_Mellow is the man who knows what he's been missing_

_Many, many men can't see the open road_

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
